


Thankful

by Wanted__Fun



Category: Misc. - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Its shit, OC's - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, enjoy you gay fucks, shit from my own novel I'm working on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanted__Fun/pseuds/Wanted__Fun
Summary: ((A short poem-thingy I wrote during class for a novel I'm working on))Alice reminisces on her time with Zoey. She's not thankful for much in life, but Zoey will always be one of them, even if she must be a victim one day.





	Thankful

She was thankful for the sparkle in Zoey’s eyes; the way she squinted when she laughed, giddy and full of warmth.  
She was thankful for the dark and short, curly hair that framed Zoey’s face; as she smiled and leaned into her touch, holding the wrist of the hand she had placed on Zoey’s hip.  
She was thankful for the way the drums―no matter how distant they were―drowned out her own beating heart―for Zoey surely could have heard it echoing in her otherwise hollow chest.  
She was thankful for Zoey’s warm breath against her neck, cutting through the chill air of the night.  
She was thankful for the way Zoey lead their dance; slow and meaningful and a bit awkward when they nearly slipped on the damp grass.  
She was thankful for how Zoey held onto her―with her arms snaking their way upwards to wrap tightly around her neck; possessive, but not controlling―like Zoey knew this couldn’t last, but she would fight to make what little time they had wonderful and worth the battle.  
She was thankful for how gently Zoey brushed away the bleached hair that fell over her eyes, smoothing it after untucking the locks from the collar of her dress shirt.  
She was thankful for how Zoey’s scarlet dress stood out against the open meadow, almost a signal for help amongst the scattered trees―but Zoey didn’t need help; _she was her help_.  
She was thankful that Zoey had found them a cozy spot to stargaze; surrounded by nature, yet close to a small concert, giving the little campsite a calm and surreal atmosphere.  
She was thankful for the light illuminating Zoey’s dark skin, warm undertones bringing out the golden flecks in her eyes; overflowing with too many emotions for her to get a grasp on, let alone read.  
She was thankful for Zoey’s voice when she hummed along to the beat; energetic, usually, but now low and thick and sweet― _like carmel_.  
She was thankful for the pounding in Zoey’s chest and they shifted closer―a sign that made her ears _burn_ and hands shake against Zoey’s hips.  
She was thankful for her. _For Zoey. For everything she’s done for her_.  
For those four words that she whispered―a reassurance, a promise, almost to herself.  
_“I love you, Alice.”_


End file.
